The Way I loved you
by Stephanie Shortcake
Summary: Draco/Hermione/Harry to Taylor Swift's The Way I loved You. The perfect Dramione in my opinion! One-Shot! :D REVEIW!


** The Way I Loved You.**

**A/N: TO Tswizzles the way I loved you! Draco/Hermione/Harry. 3 enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>He is sensible and so incredible<br>And all my single friends are jealous  
>He says everything I need to hear and it's like<br>I couldn't ask for anything better  
>He opens up my door and I get into his car<br>And he says you look beautiful tonight  
>And I feel perfectly fine<strong>_

* * *

><p>I smiled as Harry kissed me. There wasn't a spark, but it still felt nice. It was the day of our Hogwarts graduation.<p>

"You look beautiful." said Harry. I smiled. I felt fine in my blue dress. When Harry told me I looked beautiful, I felt fine. I guess...it just wore off. He told me that with everything I wore. He was just so nice.

"Thanks." I replied, snuggling into his arm. We sat as Headmistress McGonagall handed out diplomas. I had already gotten mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain<br>And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
>You're so in love that you act insane<br>And that's the way I loved you**_

* * *

><p><em>(Memory!) September.<em>

"_Shut up!" I snarled angrily. My boyfriend Draco Malfoy just laughed. It infuriated me even further._

"_Face it Hermione, I'm better than you." sneered Draco. I screamed in frustration._

_"Better than me? How was Azkaban by the way?" I shouted, knowing I'd hit him hard. His eyes turned cold. _

"_Mudblood." snarled Draco. My heart plummeted._

_"Death Eater." I spat before turning on my heel and sprinting outside. It was pouring, but I didn't care._

"_I fucking hate you Draco Malfoy!" I screamed angrily. I fell to the ground in tears. All of a sudden I felt a presense._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Breakin' down and coming undone<br>It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
>And I never knew I could feel that much<br>And that's the way I loved you**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hermione?" said Draco softly. I turned around into his muscular arms. I shivered in his embrace. Our lips found each other. How could I feel so much hate for him, but love him even more? It was a rush. It was passionate. It was us. And that's the way I loved him.<em>

_**He respects my space **_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>__**And never makes me wait  
><strong>__**And he calls exactly when he says he will  
><strong>__**He's close to my mother  
><strong>__**Talks business with my father  
><strong>__**He's charming and endearing  
><strong>__**And I'm comfortable.**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Ron. I'll see you in ten minutes" said Harry, knowing I needed to talk to people on my own. He was good with that. Respecting my space that is. He never makes me wait either. To most, he's the perfect guy.<p>

Sure enough after ten minutes of tearful goodbyes from Paravati and Lavender, Harry showed up. He always is on time. He's perfect for most. My parents came up to us, grins plastered on their faces.

"Hello Alice. Pleasure to see you here. That dress is stunning. Red is most definitely your color." said Harry charmingly. Quite the charmer he is. I nearly rolled my eyes, but instead plastered a fake smile on my face. He was perfect. I was comfortable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>But I miss screamin' and fightin'<strong>_

_**And kissin' in the rain**_

_**And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name**_

_**You're so in love that you act insane **_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

* * *

><p><em>Memory Last night 2 AM<em>

_I sat on my bed, Draco in the room next door. That's how it was, seeing as we were Head Boy and Girl. That's how we started being friends and dating. Within a month of friend ship we were dating. Less than actually. I was looking at old photos, old notes. I was silently screaming._

"I fucking hate you Draco Malfoy." I hissed lowly. Our relationship was short and quick. Four months of fighting. Four months of love. Four months of insanity. We loved each other so much we drove each other insane. But that's the way we loved each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Breakin' down and coming undone <strong>_

_**It's a roller coaster kinda rush **_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much **_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

* * *

><p><em>Memory October.<em>

"_Go away."I spat irritably. Draco ignored me and sat down beside me. "Give me some space!"_

"_No. We share a common room, and you're my girlfriend." replied Draco easily. I kicked him rather violently and stood up._

"Oh come on Hermione, calm down." said Draco. I burst into tears. Here came the break down. I was coming undone.

"_No Draco! I'm sick of this. You make me feel horrible. I hate you for it! But then you make me feel amazing. And I love you for that!" I shouted, tears flowing freely. Draco stared at me. He didn't say anything as he held me._

"_But that's how we are. Insane." said Draco. I sniffled because it was true. But we were true love._

* * *

><p><em><strong>He can't see the smile I'm faking <strong>_

_**And my heart's not breaking **_

_**Cause I'm not feeling anything at all**_

* * *

><p>He talked to them, and I kept fake smiling. Suddenly I saw him look past my moms shoulder. A certain red head whom he was in love with last year caught his eye. He still loved her, but my heart didn't even tug. Because when I was with him I didn't feel anything.<p>

Suddenly someone caught my eye. A blonde Slytherin, standing with his mother. He looked up and saw me. Pain and love masked his face. I stared at him before turning to Harry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And you were wild and crazy <strong>_

_**Just so frustrating intoxicating **_

_**Complicated, got away by some mistake and now**_

* * *

><p><em>Memory,Janurary.<em>

"_D-Draco." I said The past four months were wild and crazy. But equally frustrating. And intoxicating. It sucked me in. The complication._

"_Hermione please." pleaded Draco, his eyes full of pain. I bit my lip as the tears formed._

"_We have to." I bit out.. I sobbed as he gave me a hug._

_"I'll always remember how we loved each other Hermione Granger. Frustratingly, passionately, lovingly." said Draco. His kissed my cheek and was gone. I sat, under that tree in tears. Sobbing until I felt someone next to me._

"_It's okay Mione." said Harry soothingly. He hugged me. Harry was there to pick up the pieces. He was there for me. Always had been, and always will be. Even though I hadn't always been there for him. But that didn't mean that I didn't miss him. The craziness of him. The...everything about him. I missed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain <strong>_

_**It's 2am and I'm cursing your name **_

_**I'm so in love that I acted insane **_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

* * *

><p>"Hermione, can you come here for a second?" asked Harry, leading me over to the tree where we'd first kiss. It didn't bring back fuzzy memories. Or butterflies. It just brought back a memory. Like remembering what you ate for breakfast that morning. Meaningless.<p>

"What's up?" I asked softly. He smiled at me.

"I love you." said Harry.

"Love you too." I said automatically. It was a reflex now.

"What do you thinks gonna happen now?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"That's what I wanted to ask you." said Harry. He turned to face me, and pulled something out of his pocket. My breathing halted. Oh my god, don't do that. He got down on one knee.

"I love you Hermione, will you marry me?" asked Harry. He did it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Breaking down and coming undone <strong>_

_**It's a roller coaster kinda rush **_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much **_

_**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh**_

* * *

><p>"No." I whispered, barely audible. His face fell. "Harry I love you. But...you love Ginny. I don't love you like that. We were with each other for comfort. We don't feel anything. I don't feel anything. But that's the way I loved you. Comfortably."<p>

He sat there, stunned. "You're right..."

I smiled slightly. "Go give that ring to the girl who you really want to give it too."

Harry smiled and walked away slowly. He turned around and gave me a big smile that I happily returned. I love him comfortably, but that was it.

I bit my lip as I wandered over to the person I was looking for. He stood by the edge of the lake, looking dashing as always. A faint smile was on his lips.

"Hi." I said softly. He didn't look at me.

"Hey." said Draco equally as soft. I sucked in a breath.

"I broke up with Harry." I noted. He nodded.

"I-I-I..." I stammered. He turned and looked at me.

"You?" prompted Draco. I stared into his warm grey blue eyes. Before anything else could happen, I crushed my lips to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lift me up. That was us. Spontaneous. Loving. Angry. Intoxicating. Frustrating. Draco. Hermione.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's the way I loved you oh, oh <strong>_

_**Never knew I could feel that much **_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I quite liked that. Just saying. Review it! :D**


End file.
